Spiffy
Spiffy is a Galactic Hero from The Spiffy Chronicles. Biography Faster than a speeding Rock Raptor! Mightier than a Hoto Bug on steroids! Able to leap tall Kanohi in a single bound! Look! It's a Gukko! '' ' It's a Metru Nui airship! It's a Raccoon! I'm sure of it! No, It's ''Spiffy''', Galactic Hero! Powers and Equipment Spiffy is able to surround certain extremities of his body (i.e, his hands ((Falcon Punch)), feet ((Falcon Kick)), and head ((Falcon Face))) with a fiery energy field that gives him a lot of attack power (less than the real Phoenix Force, more impact than fire). Spiffy can also surround his blades with this aura, and shoot fiery blasts from the tips of the blades at his foes. If his blades are removed, then he can channel blasts our of his palms, but it causes more strain. Spiffy can also cover his entire body in the Falcon Aura and charge at high speed (anywhere from 25mph to Mach 5, depending on how long he charges it up);this maneuver is called a Falcon Charge or Falcon Slam, depending on how he hits his target. If Spiffy is struck with anything, even telepathic probing, or if he loses consciousness while executing a Falcon-powered attack, the power will backfire, exploding and damaging everything inside a attack power level-related radius without harming Spiffy. The backfire hits like a force attack within the first 30% of the range, and like a fireball in the rest of the range. If Spiffy pulls off a Falcon-powered attack into the ground, it will send out a huge shockwave that decimates everything within a power level charge up-related radius. Spiffy is a skilled pilot. Spiffy is a skilled technician, a skill that he uses to manage his Spiffy Saucer. Personality and Traits Spiffy is a hero in nature, and tries his best to do what's right. Contrary to his comedic portrayal, Spiffy is actually skilled and intelligent, but in his reality, randomness is more prominent, thus leading to everyone and everything appearing more clumsy and stupid in combat and daily life. If he had a fight in the mainstream reality, he could easily beat a Toa, simply because he has so much raw Falcon power. Speaking of Falcon Power, like the bounty hunter from F-Zero, Spiffy usually shouts the name of his attack as he executes it. In the Galactic Heroes Reality, however, everything is more comedic due to a slight, stable flaw in the fabric of that reality, leading to hilarious and random results of about ten percent of actions. Also, this flaw results in everyone thinking that these are normal occurrences and not normally laughing at the randomness of a situation or event. Even Galactic Heroes are not safe from this effect, and Spiffy is no different. Appearances *The Spiffy Chronicles Episode 1'' *''The Spiffy Chronicles Episode 2'' See Also *Spiffy's Building Instructions Trivia * "Spiffy," the name of the character, was meant to reference Spaceman Spiff, one of Calvin's aliases from the Comic Strip Calvin and Hobbes *Spiffy's randomness is partially meant to replace a part of the Altronia Continuity called Bionicle Loser Surfing which everyone hated. * "Spiffy" was also chosen for the character's name because Sidorak12814 thought it described the whole series in that it was a very random name, and the series was also very random. However, it was ArghYeMatey who actually said the name first, and it was just to point at the fact that, just like Spaceman Spiff, Spiffy thinks he's an authority figure, but he truly isn't. * Spiffy's "Falcon Aura" is a reference to the Phoenix Force from Marvel Comics. * The Falcon Aura is also a reference to Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch from the Super Smash Bros. Series. * Spiffy has a respectable counterpart, Simon Kinetus. Category:The Spiffy Chronicles